


Всего лишь человек

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, WTF Combat 2014, упоминается смерть второстепенного персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рэм просто было интересно, что он нашел в этой девушке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего лишь человек

Невидимо, беззвучно — только ей самой были слышны глухие удары крыльев о вязкий земной воздух — спустилась она в спящий городок, вылетев из вечного полумрака прямо в весеннюю ночь. Как невиданная кошмарная птица, косо скользнула над садами — странно, каждый раз она за пару сотен лет начисто забывала, как беспорядочно шумят трепещущие листья, как пахнут цветы и трава, так, что запах смертного почти забивает запах смерти, и каждый раз вспоминала — и, замедлив полет у одного из домов, остановилась перед окном. Медленно, по одной костяшке сложив крылья, зависла в воздухе перед этим последним рубежом, где еще имело смысл передумать и сменить решение, но всё же двинулась вперед и прошла сквозь стекло и дерево серым привидением.

В комнате, несмотря на открытую форточку, пахло совсем не так, как в саду. Человеческие благовония, человеческая еда, человеческая неизвестно из чего сколоченная и выплавленная мебель. Человеческое тело. Единственное настоящее в этом искусственном мирке.

Траурным изваянием встав у кровати, Рэм вперила взгляд в спавшую у ее ног девушку. В голове по-прежнему упрямо крутился один безответный вопрос:

«Что он в ней нашел?»

Опустив тетрадь на кровать рядом со спящей, она снова выпрямилась и продолжила разглядывать ее. Человек. Обыкновенный. Красивое кукольное личико, скорбно изогнутые уголки губ, встопорщенные светлые волосенки, придавленная тяжестью тела грудь, обнявшие подушку тонкие руки. Ничего такого, ради чего стоило бы нарушать закон. Ничего, ради чего стоило бы умереть.

Отвернувшись от самой девушки, Рэм перевела взгляд на обстановку ее жилища: может, там найдутся ответы на все вопросы? Ну что ж, люди, которым интересна смерть, действительно редкость, а Аманэ Миса — именно такое имя всплывало над цифрами срока жизни, стоило взглянуть на ее лицо,  — не чуралась этой темы, судя по количеству гробов и черепов в картинках и статуэтках, которыми она себя окружила. Забавно, если подумать: не бояться думать о смерти и именно поэтому прожить дольше назначенного срока. Но Рэм не было смешно.

За спиной раздался пронзительный вибрирующий звон. Резко обернувшись обратно к девушке, Рэм увидела, как та шарит рукой по тумбочке, спеша отключить телефон. Локтем другой руки она при этом оперлась как раз на тетрадь.

Рэм с несоразмерным ситуации и неожиданным для себя самой любопытством смотрела, как она держит тетрадь в руке — вероятно, пытаясь вспомнить, как та могла сюда попасть. Но вместо того чтобы, как ожидала Рэм, разглядеть странную вещь получше, полистать, попытаться разобрать надписи на обложке, Аманэ Миса отшвырнула тетрадь на пол и крутанулась на кровати, испуганными глазами оглядывая комнату и одновременно пытаясь дотянуться до настольной лампы. Разумеется, тут она увидела Рэм.

Выронив лампу, она завизжала и свалилась с кровати. Не переставая орать, втиснулась под саму эту кровать и затихла там. Рэм была в легком замешательстве. Разговаривать с человеком, не видя его, казалось неудобно, но наклоняться к подкроватной щели тоже было ниже ее достоинства. Ну и, наконец, поднять кровать — значит вызвать еще больше воплей и суеты, а этого Рэм вовсе не хотелось.

Пока она раздумывала, не убраться ли отсюда вообще хотя бы на часик, дав этой Аманэ время успокоиться и лучше приготовиться к шокирующим новостям, и даже приподнялась на полметра над полом, готовая тихо отлететь в случайном направлении, — послышалось какое-то шуршание, а потом из-за кровати осторожно поднялась маленькая рука с выкрашенными в черный цвет ногтями. И потянулась к оставшемуся на тумбочке телефону.

Рэм проплыла над кроватью и, заглянув за ее край, встретилась взглядом с наполовину выползшей наружу девушкой. И, заглушая и обрывая очередной вопль, сказала:

— Я принесла тебе тетрадь.

— Ч-что? — непонимающе переспросила Аманэ. Потом осторожно перевела взгляд на распластанную рядом на полу тетрадь — и тут же вернула его обратно к Рэм, настороженная, смертельно напуганная, но, пожалуй, уже вполне способная воспринимать информацию.

— Я Рэм, бог смерти, и я пришла отдать тебе свою тетрадь. — Строго говоря, тетрадь Джераса досталась ей не настолько давно, чтобы называть ее своей, но нужно ли вдаваться в такие тонкости при первом и, возможно, последнем разговоре?

— Только за этим? — быстро спросила девушка. И тут же прибавила: — А что это за тетрадь, она что, проклята или что-нибудь такое?

Рэм качнула головой:

— Это тетрадь бога смерти. Она может убивать других людей, не тебя. Люди верят, что мы приносим несчастье, но на самом деле только от тебя зависит, как теперь повернется твоя жизнь. Это всего лишь тетрадь для убийств.

— П-понятненько, — промямлила девушка. Решив, наверное, что прятаться под кровать теперь особого смысла нет, вылезла наружу полностью и поджала ноги под себя. Может быть, сидеть на полу было холодно? Рэм помнила, что люди — довольно хрупкие и чувствительные к условиям жизни создания, но не была уверена, насколько именно.

— Можешь взять ее и рассмотреть, — подсказала Рэм. — Это ни на что не повлияет.

Нервно кивнув, девушка дотянулась до тетради, подтащила ее к себе и начала листать. Вид пустых страниц в линеечку, может, и не подействовал на нее успокаивающе, но заставил задуматься наконец. И начать задавать правильные вопросы:

— Говоришь, она убивает других людей. Как?

— Если записать в нее чье-то имя, этот человек умрет.

— Гм… — Аманэ посмотрела на тетрадь более уважительно, потом вдруг хихикнула: — Если бы мне ее не дал настоящий бог смерти, я бы подумала, что это шутка. Но как же… как же быть с однофамильцами? Если я запишу туда какого-нибудь Такахаси Таро, умрут тысяча человек сразу?

— Одного имени мало, надо знать человека в лицо и думать о нём. Поэтому им ничего не грозит.

— Ясно… От маньяков защищаться это не поможет — вряд ли они будут представляться по всем правилам. — Девушка со вздохом закрыла тетрадь и снова подняла глаза на Рэм. — А почему ты дала тетрадь именно мне? Те, кого я хотела бы покарать, уже… — она осеклась. Снова посмотрела на тетрадь. — Кира… У него есть такая же, да?

Рэм не стала ни подтверждать, ни опровергать ее слова. Хотя бы потому, что не знала и знать не хотела никакого Киру.

Тем временем Аманэ, забыв о своем вопросе, залезла снова на кровать вместе с тетрадкой, натянула халатик поверх ночнушки и уселась, глядя в пространство. На лице ее отражалась какая-то сложная мыслительная операция.

«И все-таки — что он в ней нашел?»

— Если ты оставишь тетрадь у себя, — продолжила лекцию Рэм, — то и я не уйду. Меня никто больше не будет видеть и слышать, но тебя я буду преследовать днем и ночью. Если же ты от нее откажешься, то забудешь обо всём, что произошло, будто ни ее, ни меня не было в твоей жизни.

Аманэ рассеянно кивнула:

— Ладно. Меня Миса зовут, кстати.

— Я знаю, — усмехнулась Рэм. — Я вижу все имена. Иначе я не могла бы их записывать. Богам смерти ведь люди тоже не представляются по всем правилам.

— Удобно, — заметила Миса. — Кира бы много отдал за такое. Я слышала, он казнит только тех преступников, имена которых известны.

— Думаю, половину жизни ваш Кира отдать отказался, — заметила Рэм.

Миса ответила неопределенным хмыканием, но через полминуты до нее все-таки дошло.

— Половину жизни? Эту способность все-таки можно купить?

— Да. За половину оставшегося срока. Например, если кому-то тридцать лет, а он должен умереть в семьдесят, то после сделки он доживет только до пятидесяти. Если же он должен был умереть через два дня, ему останется один.

— А сколько… сколько я должна прожить?

— Я не имею права это разглашать.

— Ясно, — с легким разочарованием сказала девушка.

«Не так уж много, Аманэ Миса. Старина Джерас не любил записывать имена и при всём желании не смог бы наградить тебя долголетием. Но твоя жизнь будет гораздо дольше, чем должна была быть, — и все-таки…»

— Рэм… Тебя ведь Рэм зовут, да? — вырвал ее из размышлений голос Мисы.

— Да.

— Я соглашаюсь на твою сделку. И оставляю у себя тетрадь, разумеется. Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь, что тебе придется стать моей соседкой по комнате, — она засмеялась.

— Ты отдаешь половину срока?

— Ага.

— Чтобы защищаться от маньяков?

Миса помотала головой:

— Чтобы помогать Кире. Он, конечно, не может сам пойти на сделку с богом смерти: его жизнь слишком ценна. Но я простая фотомодель, и мне незачем доживать до старости. Я буду читать имена. Для него. А сначала… — она откинулась на кровать, прижимая тетрадь к груди, — я использую тетрадь, чтобы встретиться с ним. Я, единственная из всех, смогу его найти — вот здорово-то!

— Она годится только для того, чтобы убивать, — напомнила Рэм. — Даже управляя чужой смертью, ты не сможешь сделать невозможное. А опасность на себя навлечь сможешь.

— Не думай, что Миса такая уж глупая! — сказала девушка с легкой обидой в голосе. — Разумеется, я не собираюсь убивать людей направо и налево и всем об этом рассказывать. Ты только сначала расскажи мне обо всём, а я придумаю, как этим распорядиться… И умение видеть имена — отдай мне его уже наконец! Я не передумаю.

Рэм задумчиво смотрела на нее.

Она по-прежнему не знала, что было в этой девочке такого, чтобы нарушать ради нее законы и отдавать собственную жизнь. Особенно для Джераса, не видевшего ее вблизи, теплую и живую, смертельно живую, и удовлетворявшегося далекими картинками в окне. Аманэ Миса была всего лишь человеком — играющим с огнем, как все люди, идущим по краю пропасти с завязанными глазами, как все люди. И, уж конечно, сама Рэм ни за что не пошла бы на такую жертву ради продления жизни какого-то человека, а тем более для такого, кто сам своей жизнью не дорожит.

Но одно она знала точно: в мире людей все-таки интересно.


End file.
